tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Volvo XC90
The Volvo XC90 is a mid-size luxury crossover SUV produced by Volvo Cars since it was unveiled at the Detroit Motor Show 2002. It is based on the P2 platform, shared with the first generation Volvo S80 and other large Volvo cars. As Volvo's top-selling vehicle in the United States, the XC90 was also Volvo's best selling model worldwide in 2005 with 85,994 cars sold. First generation Shah Alam, Malaysia Jakarta, Indonesia (Indobuana Autoraya) |platform = Volvo P2 platform |length = 2003–06: 2007–present: 4807 mm (189.3 in) |width = 1909 mm (74.7 in) |height = 1784 mm (70.2 in) |wheelbase = 2003–04 & 2007–present: 2005–06: |engine = 2.5 L 210 hp turbocharged I5 2.9 L (straight-6, 272 hp), 3.2 L 238 hp I6 4.4 L 315 hp V8 2.4 L 185 hp (163 hp) Diesel I5 |transmission = 5-speed Volvo M56 manual 4-speed GM 4T60-E automatic 5-speed Aisin AF33 automatic 6-speed Aisin AWTF-80 SC automatic }} At its launch for the 2003 model year, it was presented with a choice of two trim levels, the 2.5T and the T6. The 2.5T was the entry level version and offered a 2.5L 20 valve turbocharged inline 5 engine putting out and mated to an Aisin co-developed AW55-50/51 5 speed automatic. The T6 offered a 2.9L 24 valve twin turbocharged inline 6 with and mated to a GM-sourced, Volvo modified 4T65EV/GT 4 speed automatic. While the 2.5T came standard with front wheel drive, a Haldex Traction all wheel drive system was optional. The T6 was offered only with the AWD system. A new Yamaha V8 engine was added in 2005. This 4.4 L Volvo B8444S V8 engine produced for the first few models later upgraded to and of torque. The XC90 V8 will be priced at just over US$45,000 and it is expected that more than 15,000 would be sold per year. The XC90 won the North American Car of the Year award and Motor Trend magazine's Sport/Utility of the Year for 2003. The XC90 was updated for 2007 with a restyled front and rear and a revised interior. The 3.2 L SI6 straight-6 engine replaced the B524T2 straight-5 in the base model for the US market. The 2007 XC90 debuted in April 2006 at the New York Auto Show. The XC90 is produced at Volvo's Torslanda Plant (Torslandaverken) in Sweden. The Passion Red avatar of the XC90 was heavily showcased in the 2009 Bollywood blockbuster, 3 Idiots, which has since become Bollywood's biggest box office success to date. Curiosity and demand for the car went up hugely in India and elsewhere, after its prominent feature in the film. Safety As with all Volvo models, the car's safety is a key part of its design. The Volvo XC90's front end is specifically designed to absorb frontal impacts and also deflect any pedestrians up on to the hood of the vehicle rather than underneath the vehicle. Volvo has patented the unique frontal structure that has renowned crumple zones, and a pre-determined positions for the engine and other ancillaries during a frontal impact. The XC90's roof is reinforced with ultra high strength steel to help prevent a collapse in the passenger cavity in the event of a roll over. This Volvo system is called ROPS, and is closely associated with the Roll Stability Control (RSC), DSTC, and SIPS systems of Volvo to prevent and ultimately minimize effects of a pending accident. The XC90 has been designed on the rear end to absorb impact energy, but the occupants are also protected by a whiplash protection system. This Volvo WHIPS system cradles the entire body of the occupants when they are jolted during a rear end collision. The Insurance Institute for Highway Safety awarded the Volvo XC90 their Top Safety Pick award. The XC90 was granted the IIHS's highest rating of "good" in front, side, rear and roof strength tests and has Electronic Stability Control as standard equipment to receive the award. The industry-first Roll Stability Control was first introduced in XC90 in 2003. Reliability Many owners of the T6 variant reported very early transmission failures, many before . http://www.recalls.gov.au/view_recall_detail.php?Recall_ID_Auto=12441 Some owners reportedly went through two transmissions in that time. The GM-sourced 4T65EV/GT transmissions usually show symptoms of failure by suddenly slipping while in gear. There was not a recall for this issue, but the faults are widely known and documented. Various causes have been said, ranging from engine coolant entering the transmission fluid to problems arising from Volvo's modification of the original GM valve body unit inside the transmission, but none have been substantiated. Non-GM sourced transmissions have not suffered unusual failings of this type. 2007 battery recall At the end of July 2007, Volvo Car Corp. announced the recall of 42,211 2005 model year XC90s in order to check their batteries to avoid the risk of an internal short circuit and fire. The vehicles were manufactured in the Swedish Torslandaverken between June 7, 2004 and May 13, 2005. The recall only applies to cars in the U.S. and Canada. There have been no reports of short circuiting in the vehicles. Second generation The updated XC90 that was scheduled for 2010 introduction, has been canceled. Instead, the current model will undergo a facelift that will keep it on the market until 2012. Volvo has stated that the second generation XC90 is not canceled altogether, as rumored, but its introduction could be delayed. The next generation was sent back to the engineering board to improve the vehicles weight, handling, and most important of all, its fuel efficiency. Volvo engineers will improve on engine fuel efficiency through the use of hybrid technology and other innovations such as start-stop technology. The 2012 XC90 will borrow heavily from the design of the current XC60. The vehicle will feature a larger third row seat. Also, it can be expected that the vehicle will have an optional panoramic sunroof. References External links *XC90 Gallery - FamilyCar.com *2012 Volvo XC90 XC90 Category:SUVs Category:Crossover SUVs Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:2000s automobiles Category:2010s automobiles Category:Vehicles introduced in 2002 Category:90 (model number) Category:Trucks built in Sweden Category:Trucks built in Thailand Category:Trucks built in Malaysia Category:Trucks built in Indonesia